The Flawed
by Vamp213
Summary: They all were like statues... B/D/S


_Darling, darling, doesn't have a problem_  
_Lying to herself cause her liquour's top shelf_  
_It's alarming honestly how charming she can be_  
_Fooling everyone, telling them she's having fun._

They all were like statues.

Beautiful beings made of marble who looked lovely from a far with their perfectly chiseled features. But as one truly took a glance at these statues they start to notice the multiple cracks and chips in them that are their imperfections. That's Stefan, Bonnie and Damon. Beautiful statues that hide their imperfections, fears and flaws with distance so that one who was not truly looking for them could not notice them. Indeed they were beautiful but they were also secretly damaged and no one could see said imperfections until they got too close to look away.

Mystic Falls was once a beautiful small little town that was peaceful and a great place to live a life in. But that all changed once it's deepest darkest secrets emerged from the grave. The moment Stefan and Damon stepped foot into this town nothing but trouble arised and Bonnie made sure to blame them for every mishap that occurred. For her grandmother's passing, for Elena and Caroline turning into vampires, for Klaus wrecking havoc on the town, for absolutely everything.

She was sure as hell bitter about them and she didn't give a shit who didn't like it. With the first opportunity Bonnie had to leave this horrible town she packed her bags and left without ever looking back or saying Goodbye. She would no longer have to be their witch anymore. She was no longer a slave to vampires. She could live her life and start and family with a man whom she'd grow old with. It was a beautiful feeling to take a breath of fresh air in a new town where the only thing people knew was her name. She could be anyone who she wanted to be, she could be the old pre-vampires Bonnie again. The young witch made sure to grasp that very opportunity before it slipped through her fingers and was no longer available. She was also insecure. All the guys seemed to be pinning over either Elena or Caroline. No one saw her, she was just Bonnie. No one knew she was bulimic at one point, no one knew she'd cry herself to sleep some nights. No one knew she wished her friends would simply call her or visit her at her house just to say hello not we need your help. No one knew a lot of things, and since no one cared that's how she liked it.

Stefan was a man who always seemed to loathe himself. He held on to every mistake he had made throughout the lengthy course of his life and allowed them eat away at him until they consumed his very soul and ruled him. Sure the vampire had fallen off the wagon multiple times and went back to his old ripper ways but he never seemed to realize that no matter how many times he fell, he dusted himself off and got back up. He was a fighter, he just didn't seem to know that. Just when things were going good for him there was a bump in the road that caused the man to fall off his wagon again. Klaus was back and wanted revenge for Stefan and Damon killing his siblings. Of course Klaus knew the thing that would hurt both Salvatore's the most. He took the one thing Stefan loved more so than his own life, he took Elena from him. Klaus made sure to be discreet about it and slipped back into town without any warning. The man crept into Elena's house at night and staked the 3 year old vampire. She was no use to him anymore, her blood could no longer make his precious hybrids. He was surprised that Elena would put up such a fight to avoid her death but in the end Klaus was the original and she didn't have Stefan nor Damon to save her this time. Stefan loathed himself, he should have been there. He promised to protect her but failed miserably. It was his fault, and he made sure to remind himself every day.

Damon Salvatore also known as the charmer & the pretty boy. Who would've thought he was one who had imperfections. He played it off like he didn't have any. But he did. He was a lost cause. He envied his brother from when they were human because Stefan always had the spotlight while he lived in his younger brother's cold shadow. He bottled up all of his fears, worries,and feelings because he didn't want to seem weak. He wanted to make a name for himself besides the Hero's older brother. Jealousy and his temper would control him at times especially when he was under the influence of Mr. Jack Daniels. When Damon found out about Elena he broke. He flipped his middle finger to the world and left mystic falls for a while. He too believed that it was his fault and that he should have protected her. But he vowed to make Klaus pay for what he had done, for what he had taken away from him. Between the revenge plots the blue eyed man and Klaus had the war between them would never end.

* * *

_She says you don't want to be like me_  
_Don't wanna see all the things i've seen_  
_I'm dying, i'm dying_  
_She says you don't want to get this way_  
_Famous, and dumb, and no age_  
_Lying, I'm lying_

Comfortably settled in her apartment in Malibu, Bonnie picked up her ringing phone only to have that sense of peace be ripped away from her.

"Hello." Bonnie said in a relaxed tone.

Expecting to hear a hello back and have a small conversation with whoever was calling she heard the brutal truth in a short and non-sweet response.

"Elena's dead."

Bonnie felt her breath swell up in her chest.

"Wha-What? Listen I don't know who you are and if this is some joke to try and get me to come back to mystic falls then you are going to be disappointed."

"It's Stefan. Elena's dead."

"How?" Bonnie asked curiously, when there was a long pause she knew it was a subject Stefan would rather not talk about. He was hurting but he still put on a brave face to suck up his pain and break the news to the young woman. Bonnie felt horrible. She could have done something to prevent this from happening. She should have put a protection spell on Elena, Jeremy and Caroline before she left but she didn't. When Stefan still bore no reply Bonnie sighed into the phone before speaking up.

"I'll be there by tomorrow."

* * *

_The boys, the girls, they all like Carmen_  
_She gives them butterflies, bats her cartoon eyes_  
_She laughs like god, her mind's like a diamond_  
_Buy her tonight_  
_she's still shining_  
_Like lightning, white lightning_

No one expected her to show face.

Despite the fact she had told Stefan she was coming he was still surprised when he saw her. The young woman was dressed in a black Chanel dress with long black pumps. Her raven curly hair was longer than ever and red lipstick clung to her plump lips. Her green eyes met with Stefan's, he gave her a nod of the head before turning back around in his seat. Bonnie slowly walked down the church and looked at all the people who used to mean the world to her. She saw Matt and Tyler, and gave them a small smile. As she continued walking her eyes landed on Jeremy and Caroline. The Bennett witch couldn't help but notice the diamond ring on Caroline's finger. Jeremy's chocolate brown eyes fused with hers longingly almost as if he wanted to tell her something but Bonnie quickly broke eye contact with him, their was no point in speaking to him other than paying her respects to his sister. Both of them moved on. Or at least she'd like to think so. Bonnie took a seat in a pew with a couple of old neighbours. She settled herself comfortably as she listened to the father talk. Her green eyes scanned the crowded room. Even in death, Elena always managed to have a big extravagant turn out.

After the ceremony was finished, Bonnie walked over to Elena's grave. She looked down at the tombstone and felt tears prick her eyes. She almost cried, but she refused to break down in front of anyone. The young witch placed a flower on her friend's grave and whispered "I'm sorry." before getting up from the ground. Bonnie gulped when saw Stefan walking towards her. She hadn't spoken to anyone since she arrived.

"Bonnie" He said loudly "I didn't think you'd make it, it must have been hard to get a flight here."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Stefan smiled. "Thank you for coming" He looked down at Elena's grave and his smile instantly faded. "She would have liked it"

He had slipped, he let his self loathing show in his eyes for a nanosecond and Bonnie had caught it. Bonnie wanted to say something comforting to the man but she couldn't find the words. Instead she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay to cry sometimes Stefan."

Stefan gave her a weary smile. "Have you?"

"I stopped crying a long time ago." She said in response before taking her hand off of the man. An awkward silence murdered the atmosphere for about a good minute. Stefan loudly cleared his throat regaining Bonnie's attention.

"So where are you staying since you sold your grandmother's house?"

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. "At a hotel I guess, believe me I'm not planning on staying long in this town."

"Things have gotten better Bonnie." Stefan said looking deeply at her knowing exactly why the young witch didn't want to stay.

"That doesn't change the past Stefan!"

"Bonnie I have apologized a million times, I truly am sorry, for everything. I'm sorry about your grandmother and your mother and all the innocent lives lost. Damon and I were just trying to keep everyone safe."

Bonnie laughed a humourless laugh.

"And by everyone you mean Elena?" She folded her arms over her chest when Stefan bowed his head down. "Well Stefan look where we are now. I think it's pretty safe to say the only way you could have kept "everyone" safe was by never returning back to Mystic Falls."

"Maybe you're right." Stefan agreed "I should have left her alone from the start. But I also know what you're trying to do. You don't have to run Bonnie, you have friends here. Including me."

"God why do you have to always be Mr. Nice Guy huh?" Bonnie said frustrated "I just blew up at you and you're being nice to me? Why can't you be an asshole like your brother?"

"So you could add another reason to hate me?" Stefan challenged. "No thanks."

Bonnie sighed. "I don't hate you, I'm just pissed."

Stefan chuckled "Well you don't exactly like me all too much either. Look we're having a get together tonight and I want you to come. You also know if you need a place to stay the boardinghouse is always open to you."

In this moment Bonnie wanted to strangle him. Flat out put her hands around his throat and squeeze the life out of him. He was being too nice, too Stefanish.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Just when Stefan was about to speak his voice was replaced by a feminine one.

"Why were you planning on ghosting back into town then ghosting out again?" Caroline said loudly and bitterly as she approached the two. Her arms were crossed against her chest and her face was hard and stern. Bonnie couldn't help but look at the diamond ring on her finger. She was engaged...to Jeremy.

"Hello to you too Caroline."

"Why did you even come back huh?"

"Caroline" Stefan warned but the blonde haired girl continued her rant.

"I mean you obviously don't care about us, you're just a selfish bitch who packed up and left without thinking about how it'd affect her friends."

Bonnie felt her blood boil.

"Friends? You guys stopped being my friends ever since this vampire bullshit started."

"Oh here we go again." Caroline rolled her eyes. "Get over it Bonnie, the world doesn't revolve around you. But just so you know we did care about you!"

"When Caroline when? When you guys needed something from me?" Bonnie said angrily. "How long did it take you to figure out I moved from Mystic Falls?"

Caroline shook her head at Bonnie and dodged her question. The truth was it took awhile for her to realize Bonnie had moved. She was too caught up in her own life to take a second to see why Bonnie was suddenly MIA. She figured Bonnie wanted to be left alone and was just having trouble dealing with her mom. The blonde pointed her long finger at Bonnie.

"You should have told us or at least called."

Bonnie was the one to roll her eyes at the blonde. "The phone works both ways, my number never changed."

"Well you wanted to be left alone so I granted you that."

"Then why are you bitching at me now then?" Bonnie yelled. "Continue to grant me my wish and leave me the fuck alone. Oh and congratfuckulations on the engagement, I hope you and Jeremy are fucking miserable together." The young which turned on her heel and began to walk away from the two of them.

"You just had to ruin the day didn't you?" Stefan said shaking his head at Caroline. The man left Caroline by herself and chased after Bonnie. Once he caught up to the witch he grabbed her arm bringing her to a stop.

"Don't go yet, you owe it to Elena to stay a couple of days."

"I don't owe anybody anything." Bonnie was fuming, she gazed into Stefan's grey eyes and he could see the anger built up in hers. "I gave my respects to Elena and now I'm leaving."

Bonnie tried to get out of Stefan's grip and as a result he held her tighter. Both Stefan's and Bonnie's heads snapped back at the sound of Damon's voice. Bonnie watched as he smoothly walked towards them. His blue eyes blazed with a certain fire as he looked at her.

"Planning on leaving and not saying hello to me first?" Damon teased as he approached them. "Long time no see judgey."

"Well that's the way I like it." Bonnie replied back sharply. "Now let me go Stefan!"

"Ouch still feisty." Damon shot back. "I was kind of hoping you'd stay awhile."

"Really?" Bonnie said rolling her eyes at him. "Well I'm sorry about bursting your bubble but that's not happening. It's clear where I stand in this town and I rather be in Malibu than here any day."

"Malibu huh?" Damon said wide eyed at the girl. "Maybe Stefan and I could come pay you a visit one day."

Bonnie laughed.

"Oh of course!" She replied sarcastically. "I'd love for the two of you to come live with me in California."

"Careful witch, I might actually take you up on that." Damon replied back with all seriousness. Breaking free from the hold Stefan had on her Bonnie simply shook her head.

"Goodbye Damon, Stefan." She said as she walked away from both of the brothers. From what she thought this would be the last time she would ever have to see or make any contact with anyone from Mystic Falls. She would simply hop back on a plane and never come back but fate had another thing in store for this little witch.

* * *

_Carmen, carmen, staying up til morning_  
_Only seventeen, but she walks the streets so mean_  
_It's alarming truly how disarming you can be_  
_Eating soft ice cream, coney island queen.  
_

It took her about 2 days to get a flight back to Malibu, despite the fact it was only an extra 48 hours in the small town Bonnie felt like it was forever and couldn't wait to hop on the plane heading back to freedom. She wanted to be free of the life she had in Mystic Falls and she was almost close to it until one day a little knock on her door brought her back into a downward spiral.

Bonnie groaned as a persistent knock woke her from her slumber. When the banging on the door continued Bonnie ripped the sheet off of her body and rushed to open the door.

"So damn annoying!" She groaned to herself as she reached to twist the door knob. The moment she laid eyes on Damon and Stefan standing outside in the hallway of her building she slammed her apartment door shut on them. What in Heaven's name were they doing here.

"Aw come on little witch, open up." She heard Damon say, when she didn't respond the very loud and annoying knocking continued. Damon banged on the door as he waited for Bonnie to open it "I could do this all day, Bonnie." He warned. Sighing the young woman opened the door for the two vampires. She faced them with a mean glare on her face.

"Why are you here?!" Bonnie exclaimed loudly.

Stefan simply shrugged his shoulders. "Damon dragged me along."

"Let's not waste time on the unimportant stuff just invite us in Bonnie."

Bonnie folded her arms over her chest as she looked at the brothers. Just who did they think they were showing up here and expecting her to invite them inside her house so that they could come and go as they pleased. No, she wouldn't do it.

"Goodby-"

Just as Bonnie was about to slam the door in their faces again Stefan put his foot out preventing her from doing so.

"That's not very nice witch." Damon spoke up "Afterall you're the one who said you'd love for us to come down here and live with you."

"It's called sarcasm Damon, I was being sarcastic!"

"Well we're here now the least you could do is invite us in especially after I endured a long and unbearable flight with Damon." Stefan replied looking straight into Bonnie's green eyes.

"I didn't tell you to get on the plane." She didn't and she would much prefer if they didn't.

"Then Stefan and I will be right out here bothering you every waking moment of the day, how does that sound."

Bonnie groaned all she wanted was to take a little nap but no they had to show up. Sighing the young witch took a step back from the door, she eyed both vampires for about a minute before she spoke.

"Don't make me regret this," She warned them before continuing. "Come in Stefan and Damon."

The two men smiled as they entered the threshold of her apartment and that day Bonnie knew that the minute they stepped inside they weren't going to leave.

* * *

About a month passed by and the Salvatores were still at Bonnie's. Every now and then they would send for more and more of their stuff. They were comfortable in Bonnie's 3 bedroom apartment and truth be told she didn't mind them staying. It felt nice to have people to share this big empty apartment with. Sure Bonnie had made plenty of friends and had a few boyfriends here but after she broke up with her last boyfriend here she had felt the toll of being lonely hit her hard.

At first it was difficult all they did was remind her of Mystic Falls. They would talk about all the drama that had happened when Bonnie was away and they had mourned over the death of Elena. A couple of times Bonnie would walk past Stefan's room and hear him crying, sometimes she would go in and try to comfort him by either talking to him or laying down with him until they both fell asleep. Damon also had troubles at night, she too would occasionally wake up in the middle of the night and hear Damon having a bad dream about Mystic Falls and about Elena's death. He would talk and cry in his sleep and all she would do is hold him and tell him that he would be ok. In the mornings it was like the nights had never happened and they'd go back into their little routines. Bonnie would get ready for work and they would all go on with their day. Bonnie almost never cried,but sometimes she felt close to it and sometimes she did. Stefan could hear her through the thin walls and wanted to comfort her as she did him but every time he knocked on the door she would pretend to be asleep. She didn't want anyone to see her cry so he gave her that respect. Weeks passed and the grieving lessened. She would no longer have to constantly comfort the brothers night after night. She hated to say it but she kind of missed the connection she had with them by doing so.

On her day off Bonnie decided to take the brothers for a night on the town. She dressed in a cute red dress and they wore simple pair of jeans and t-shirts. Somehow they ended up in a club. At first none of them danced they simply talked at the bar and drank multiple beers and martinis. But Damon grew tired of that and found a couple of girls to dance with leaving Bonnie and Stefan alone to talk.

"He always was a womanizer." Stefan chuckled as he looked at his brother dancing with three women. Bonnie glanced over at Damon and laughed, he was enjoying himself.

"He's hot but his charms never worked on me." Bonnie replied "How come you don't want to dance? I know you got moves Salvatore and your hot too so why aren't you on the dance floor?"

"Why aren't you?" Stefan challenged back playfully.

Bonnie picked up her drink and took a sip of it. "I'm not done my martini yet."

Stefan laughed heartedly before he picked up his beer and gulped down the rest of it. Standing up from the bar stool he grabbed Bonnie's hand "I'm done my beer and you're coming with me." He announced before he lead her to the dance floor. Bonnie watched as Stefan began to dance to the music of the club, it wasn't really his taste of music but it'll do. She giggled as he danced, when she was about to go back the bar Stefan grabbed her waist pulling her into him making her back hit his chest.

"What you got no moves Bennett?" He whispered huskily in her ear. He knew Bonnie could dance very well, she had many trophies for ballet, jazz, hip hop, and modern. Bonnie spun around facing the man with an eyebrow raised up at him.

"I could sweep you off your feet with my moves, Salvatore." She in a very tacky dance movie like manner.

"Prove it." Stefan responded "Dance with me."

It started out with them just dancing near each other until it evolved into them grinding. It was nothing serious they were just two friends trying to have a good time. Damon saw from across the room while he was dancing with another girl. If Stefan could get Bonnie to dance with him like that then he surly could. But tonight he would let Stefan have his victory by dancing with Bonnie, he and Bonnie could dance another time.

When the song was over Bonnie spun around looking at Stefan. She was laughing as she looked at him.

"That was fun!" She commented with a smile on her face.

Stefan nodded, agreeing with her. "Yeah it was."

Damon came out of nowhere interrupting their conversation.

"You guys ready to go?" He asked stuffing the napkin with the blonde's number on it in his pocket. Bonnie and Stefan nodded their head and the three of them were out of the club and walking back to Bonnie's apartment. As they walked Bonnie pulled out a cigarette and lit it up.

"You smoke?" Damon and Stefan asked in unison.

"Yeah it helps relieve stress," She said not seeing the big deal with her smoking.

"It also helps give you cancer." Stefan stated but Bonnie ignored him and continued to smoke her cigarette.

Damon smirked at her, "I'm just surprised you were always a goody two shoes."

"People change." Bonnie replied as she blew the smoke out. "Look if it bothers you that much I'll put it out."

Bonnie dropped the cigarette and squished it with her heel. "Happy now?"

"Very."

The three continued to walk until they made it home.

* * *

_She says you don't want to be like me_  
_Looking for fun, get me high for free_  
_I'm dying, I'm dying  
_

"What the hell do you think you're doing!"

She got caught red handed.

Damon had walked in on her rolling up a joint on her balcony. It wasn't her first time doing weed, her last boyfriend introduced it to her and she soon realized it helped her with a lot of things. So she did it whenever she felt like she needed to mellow out. She didn't need it, she wasn't addicted or anything she could stop anytime she wanted to. Or at least she'd like to think so. She figured it wasn't as bad as doing any other hard drugs like cocaine and heron.

"Rolling up a joint, wanna join in?"

Damon looked outraged at her.

"First I find out you smoke cigarettes and now this!" Damon replied "Have you lost your mind Bonnie? You're doing drugs now!"

"Relax Damon it's nothing big, it's just weed." Bonnie said as she finished rolling up her joint. "Nearly everyone here does it."

"You're not everyone."

"I take it that you're not going to do it with me then huh?" Bonnie lit up the joint and began to smoke it in front of Damon. Damon's cold blue eyes watched as she released the smoke from her mouth. She held the spiliff in his face.

"You sure you don't want to try it?"

Damon licked his lips and looked at the joint. "What the hell I've done worse." He took the spiliff from Bonnie and took a puff out of it. The two of them continued to share the joint until it was nearly done. Damon allowed Bonnie to have the last puff of it. He watched as she came close to him and released the smoke in his face. Damon cupped Bonnie's face bringing her closer to him when she began to pull back. The man placed a searing kiss on Bonnie's lips and was surprised when he felt her kiss him back. She felt his tongue graze her bottom lip and moaned softly when his tongue explored her mouth. She felt one of his hands leave her face and land on her waist. Her fingers played in her silky black hair, massaging his scalp. Bonnie slowly pulled back from the earth shattering kiss she shared with Damon. She figured it was the weed talking so she could blame it. After she pulled away from him she giggled and slowly got up.

"Stefan's in the shower." She said looking down at Damon who wore a smirk on his face.

"And?"

Damon rose up from his seat and looked intensely at Bonnie. His lips were still buzzing from the kiss. Bonnie smiled widely at him, their was mischief in her eyes.

"And let's prank him."

_She says you don't want to get this way_  
_Street walking at night, and a star by day_  
_It's tiring, tiring.  
_

Damon went into the washroom and grabbed Stefan's red towel and Bonnie ran into the kitchen to get a stick of butter. She broke the stick in half and gave a piece of it to Damon. The two of them began to rub the butter on her hardwood floor outside of the bathroom door. The moment they heard the water stop running they both sprinted towards the couch and played it off like everything was normal.

"Where's my towel" Damon heard Stefan say. "This isn't funny Damon, I know you took it!"

"I didn't take anything!" Damon shouted back.

Stefan groaned. "Then go get me one!"

"No, you should have brought one in there." Damon replied looking at Bonnie who had her hand on her mouth trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Do you want to see me naked? Just go get me one."

"Who cares Bonnie isn't even here and I wont look."

"Fine, suit yourself."

Bonnie heard the door to the washroom open, Stefan was going on about Damon being immature and how cold it was. His rant ended when he slipped on the butter and landed with a thud on the floor. Bonnie and Damon turned to look at him and began to laugh when they saw him on the floor. Stefan's cheeks grew red once he realized Bonnie was here. He quickly covered himself to the best of his ability as they approached him.

"You just got punked." Bonnie giggled.

"This isn't funny!" Stefan said as he tried to get up while covering himself. Stefan sniffed the air and smelt the weed on them. "Are you guys high?"

"Like a kite." Damon responded with a grin.

Stefan shook his head, he couldn't believe they were stupid enough to go and get high. "You guys are never going to smoke that crap again! Go shower you both stink!"

"Good idea dad come on Bonnie, let's go shower." Damon said grabbing her hand and leading her towards the bathroom. Bonnie slapped his hand away and laughed.

"No thanks old man."

Stefan had finally gotten up and slowly tried to make his way to his room.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves!" He yelled as he finally made it to the safety of his room.

"Hey Stefan!" Bonnie called out, when he rudely said what she smiled and then continued. "You have a nice ass!"

When his room door slammed shut Bonnie began to laugh hysterically. So much so that tears were forming in her eyes. After her laugh attack ended she looked down at the butter on her floor and back up at Damon.

"Clean this up." She ordered before she walked into her room leaving the man to clean.

* * *

_The boys, the girls, they all like carmen_  
_She gives them butterflies, bats her cartoon eyes._  
_She laughs like god, her mind's like a diamond_  
_Buy her tonight, she's still shining_  
_Like lightning, white lightning._

Bonnie entered Stefan's room to find him laying down in his bed reading a book he had read a million times before. She walked over and laid down with him as he read she stared at the ceiling. Stefan finished the paragraph he was reading before he closed the book and placed it on his nightstand before acknowledging Bonnie.

"Couldn't sleep?" He says as he lies back on his pillow. Bonnie moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest.

"No, I just wanted to lay down with you." She admitted honestly.

Stefan smiled at her response, to think a couple of months ago she hated him and now here she was wanting to just lay down and talk with him. Time was a funny thing but he wasn't complaining.

"I'm flattered."

The two simply laid down with each other in a comfortable silence. She listened to the beat of his undead heart and it soothed her. She felt the rumble of his chest when his deep voice spoke again.

"Tell me a secret." Stefan said breaking the silence. Bonnie lifted her head off of Stefan's chest and looked at him in the eyes. She didn't really have anything to hide, in mystic falls everyone knew everyone's business. They didn't have anything better to do than to gossip all day about the townspeople another reason why Bonnie was glad she moved.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything." Stefan said leaving it very open to her. "Anything about you."

"When I was 5 I stole a pack of gum." Bonnie replied " I didn't know it was bad at the time and my dad would never let me eat gum so i nicked it."

Stefan laughed "What else?"

"I used to be bullimic. It started around 15 and I stopped just before I turned 17."

Stefan didn't know what to say. He never pictured Bonnie doing anything like that.

"Why did you do it? Did you hate the way you used to look?"

Bonnie took a deep breath, all her old feelings were resurfacing.

"Not exactly, you see we started highschool and all my life every single guy I known had a crush on either Elena or Caroline. I thought guys must have not liked me as much because I was nowhere near as pretty as them but even when I did wear makeup and better clothes I still felt invisible so I thought it must have been my weight. I exercised constantly, I went running, did cheerleading, soccer, went to the gym every day but afterwards I would eat a whole bunch and then throw it up to satisfy the cravings I had. No one knew not even my dad until one day he caught me forcing myself to throw up."

At this point both of them were sitting in Stefan's bed. Many times Bonnie was able to see Stefan's "Cracks" but this was the first time he had really begun to see hers. She was slowly opening up to him. Stefan gazed at Bonnie he had always found her to be beautiful. Sure he had Elena that he was madly in love with but there was always something about Bonnie that made him curious.

"You're beautiful, you always have been." Stefan replied honestly. "I might have fallen for Elena first but I've always noticed you, I remember walking into the school and seeing a beautiful exotic looking girl staring at me with big doe like green eyes, long straightened hair and I believe you were wearing a purple jacket."

Bonnie smiled at him.

"That was also the day I said you had a "hot back"."

They both laughed at the flashback of them first seeing each other.

"But I mean it Bonnie you're gorgeous. You've always been stunning don't ever think otherwise."

She didn't mean to do it especially when yesterday she had just kissed Damon but it happened. It was the way he was looking at her, almost as if he could see a slight peak of her soul. Before Bonnie knew it she was moving closer to the brown-haired man, it took him a moment to realize what she was doing but when he understood he met Bonnie half way. Their mouths fused together as they timidly kissed. Bonnie felt his soft lips slowly move against hers. She wrapped one of her arms around his neck while her other hand raked through his hair. When Stefan deepened the kiss the entire atmosphere of it changed completely it was no longer a shy kiss. Their tongues danced together as their moved their lips against one another's. Stefan groaned when he felt her lightly bite his lip and pull at it until she was no longer grasping it with her teeth. They kissed again until Stefan broke the kiss.

"Your secret will be safe with me." He whispered against her lips.

"Thank you."

Bonnie slowly moved away from him and got out of his bed. Stefan watched as she walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked quietly.

"I think it's best if I sleep in my own bed tonight. Goodnight Stefan." And with that she was gone.

"Goodnight Bonnie." Stefan said to himself before he got up and turned his light off and found sleep himself.

* * *

_Baby's all dressed up, with nowhere to go_  
_That's the little story of the girl you know_  
_Relying on the kindness of strangers_  
_Tying cherry knots smiling doing party favours  
_

He had heard them.

He heard Bonnie telling Stefan how she used to having an eating disorder right down to them making out. He had to admit he was a little jealous, why hadn't Bonnie came to him when she couldn't sleep. Why didn't Bonnie feel the need to open up to him. He felt his jealousy starting to control him as negative thoughts overtook his mind. Everyone turned to Stefan never Damon. All the girls fell in love with Stefan first and usually ended up screwing Damon over and picking Stefan in the end.

That's what Elena and Katherine had done.

Damon knew he was out of place to feel jealous and angry when he and Bonnie only shared that one kiss on the balcony. It's not like she was his, they were never dating. She could do whatever the hell she wanted to. Which meant so could he. Damon threw on some clothes and left the apartment, he needed a drink and a little blood wouldn't hurt either.

-ooo-oo-oo-ooo-

Bonnie had heard Damon come back in at 3 o clock in the morning. She didn't even realize he left the apartment last night. Without knocking she entered Damon's room to find the man sleeping. The young woman walked past his bed and to the windows to open the blinds letting the sun shine through. When the vampire still didn't wake Bonnie used her magic to slip his day-walking ring off of his finger. She waited a moment until Damon woke up from feeling the agonizing pain of his skin being burned. The vampire used his vampiric speed to get out of the bed and cling to the corner where no sun shone.

"What the hell Bonnie!" Damon gritted out through clenched teeth.

Bonnie tossed the ring back to Damon.

"Good Morning." She said happily as she took a seat on his bed. Damon winced a little as he put his ring back on his slowly healing burnt skin. After he had healed he walked back to the bed and took a seat next to Bonnie. He studied her face and knew she wasn't in him room just to wake him up.

"Spit it out already Bonnie."

"How come you left last night and didn't tell anyone?" Bonnie asked looking into Damon's mesmerizing crystal blue eyes. Damon chuckled and broke eye contact with Bonnie. The man laid down on his stomach and placed his head on one of his pillows.

"I didn't think it mattered where I went." Damon replied back bitterly. "You had Stefan to keep you occupied."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Damon peeled an eye open and looked at the young witch. He wasn't stupid he knew what he heard and saw. The geniuses forgot to shut the door to Stefan's bedroom. He still was unsure why he felt a little pissed off at the situation. Like he said Bonnie wasn't his, they never dated. She was free to do whatever she wanted, but some of the things she did surely riled him up without explanation.

"Don't play dumb." Damon responded "I know you and Stefan kissed last night and God knows what else."

"We only kissed Damon." Bonnie stated putting his other assumptions to rest. "I know we shouldn't have and I shouldn't have kissed you either, but they both just happened. I don't want to put a rift between you and Stefan, I don't want to be like them."

"Do you have feelings for the both of us?"

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't want to." She admitted honestly making the man shake his head.

"You didn't answer my question." Damon slowly got up from the bed and went into a sitting position to look at Bonnie properly. "Do you?"

"Yes." Bonnie whispered so quietly that if Damon didn't have excellent hearing he wouldn't have been able to catch what she said. She did have feelings for the both of them and it scared her because a couple of months ago she didn't even want to be in the same room with them. She hated the fact that it had to be them both that she was developing feelings for because she didn't want to become another woman who disrupted the brotherly relationship they were forming once again. Bonnie got sucked in by his captivating baby blue eyes. Damon was looking at her as if she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"It doesn't have to be like the past Bonnie." Damon softly spoke. "As much as I want you for myself I don't mind sharing you at the moment."

"No good will come from this sharing business."

"No good will come from denying our feelings either." Damon responded. "I'm willing to share you if Stefan is."

"You guys may be okay with it now but in the end you'll want me to choose and one of you will get hurt."

Damon placed a hand on her cheek making the young girl shiver slightly.

"It could be different with you." He whispered to her. "You know it's kind of unfair you kissed me when you were high how am I supposed to know if you wanted to actually kiss me or if the weed made you do it."

Bonnie laughed getting high with Damon was fun, mainly because it resulted in them pranking a very wet and nude Stefan Salvatore. Maybe one day she'd have to convince Stefan to smoke with her so that way they could pull a very stupid prank on Damon. The young witch slowly moved towards Damon and pressed a kiss on his ever so soft lips. The kiss was slow and sweet and made Bonnie feel like she was floating on air. After a couple of seconds passed by Bonnie pulled back from the kiss and smiled at him. The long curly-haired girl hopped off Damon's bed and walked towards the door. She looked back at the blue-eyed man who had two fingers pressed against his lips and her smile grew wider.

"Just so you know, I wanted to do that." She said with a signature smile before leaving Damon alone with his thoughts.

* * *

_Put your red dress on, put your lipstick on_  
_Sing your song, song, now, the camera's on_  
_And you're alive again  
_

Bonnie decided that after her talk with Damon they all needed to sit down and clear the air between them, just to see where everybody stood with this whole sharing idea. Bonnie still wasn't sure if she wanted to be shared and she didn't know what Stefan would think of this either. So she called both brothers to sit on a couch so they could figure the situation out. Damon and Stefan were seated next to each other while Bonnie stood. She analyzed the two of them. Damon had that bad boy kind of mysterious look to him, he had the black hair and blue eyes. Damon was a little shorter than Stefan and had less muscle than him, but Damon had cheek bones that a sculptor would go insane for. Stefan had a mysterious look to him as well but his was more of a quiet and subtle mysterious type of look. He had the light brown hair and smokey grey orbs that had flecks of green in them. Not to mention from all the hardcore working out this man puts in a day he definitely had the eye candy arms and the rock hard washboard six-pack.

"I called you guys here so we could talk about certain things that are going on." Bonnie started, she took a moment to stop a fish for words. "Uh well lately I've been noticing that I have these feelings for both of you. Which is why I happened to kiss you both."

"Some more than others." Damon muttered smugly underneath his breath making Bonnie glare at him.

"Like I was saying I'm confused right now but I do know that these feelings I have for the both of you are getting stronger. But I don't want to be selfish and hurt one of you. You guys have this amazing brotherly bond and I don't want to be another to break it."

"I already told you Bonnie, I'm all down for sharing." Damon piped up. "Do you think you can Stefan?"

Stefan took a minute to think. Did he really want to share Bonnie with Damon? After coming to a conclusion the grey-eyed man spoke up.

"I can share." Stefan said "It's really Bonnie's decision whether or not she wants to be shared between two brothers."

"So what's the dealio witch? Are you for it or not?"

Bonnie didn't know what to say. Here were two extremely hot brothers who just happened to be vampires saying that they were willing to share her. It was like the best of both worlds. She just didn't know if it was a good idea. Someone would want more and decisions would have to be made and people would end up getting hurt. She didn't want to lose them or string anyone along for her own desires.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt, this can only end badly."

"It could be different with you." Stefan responded back.

Damon smirked. "That's what I said!"

Bonnie sighed "Fine I'm willing to give this a try but if I see that it's going downhill I wont be afraid to call it off and none of you will have me, deal?" She asked sticking both of her hands out. Stefan and Damon looked at one another before they both took one of Bonnie's hands and shook on it "Deal." They said in unison, that day began something that was beautifully complicated.

-xoxoxoxoxoxo-

A few of weeks passed after the trio made the deal. At first Bonnie was skeptical about it because it seemed like the brothers fought for her attention but when she threatened to end whatever they were doing they straightened themselves out. Despite the fact they would still act like little attention whores everything seemed to be going well. Stefan and Damon truly kept their word about civilly sharing Bonnie. In about the third week of this twisted relationship things went to an entirely new level. One day while Stefan was out grabbing blood from the local blood bank, Damon decided that it would be the perfect opportunity to romance Bonnie. The dark-haired man cooked her dinner and decorated the table with a beautiful flower piece and placed candles everywhere. He bought her favourite wine and they talked all throughout dinner. But then talking turned to kissing and kissing turned into other things and before she knew it her and Damon had just had sex. She had managed to get dressed and blow a couple of the many candles Damon had lit before Stefan got home. When the man returned home he took note of all the candles around the place. Damon was washing the dishes he and Bonnie used well Bonnie was reading some magazine on the couch. When Stefan got a glass to pour his blood bag the smell of Bonnie filled his nostrils, her scent was all over Damon and his was all over her. It didn't take Stefan long to figure out what happened between the two of them and he really didn't want any details. He simply took his glass filled with blood to his room and left the two of them alone.

"Well he handled that well." Damon said as he continued to wash the dishes.

Bonnie licked her finger and turned the page of her magazine. "Yeah." Was all she said before she went back to reading. Two days passed by and Damon apparently had "business" to take care of outside. Bonnie didn't question him. Instead she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl to put her Frosted Flakes cereal in. As she poured the orange sugar coated flakes into a bowl Stefan entered the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Bonnie moved past him to grab the milk carton that was already opened. But when she closed the fridge and spun around Stefan pinned her to the fridge door and kissed her with a passion making Bonnie drop the milk on the floor only to have to make a mess and spill all over the tiles. But spilt milk was the last of her worries, she kissed Stefan back with a burning fever and soon found herself hoisted up on his waist. When Stefan pulled back from the kiss Bonnie was panting heavily as if she just ran a marathon. She felt shivers run down her spine when Stefan's lips brushed her earlobe.

"I wanna make you scream and cry." Stefan whispered huskily in her ear. "And not about the spilt milk."

-He wanted to make me cry what the hell- Bonnie thought and then it hit her, she understood what he meant by that. -ooooohhh, Stefan was a freak.-

Bonnie simply giggled and allowed him to kiss and lead her to his room. By the time Damon got home both Bonnie and Stefan were back in the kitchen. Stefan was wiping up the last of the spilt milk and Bonnie opened the other cartoon of milk that was in the fridge and poured it into her cereal bowl. The young witch took a seat on the couch a silently ate her Frosted Flakes. Damon simply grabbed a water and went to his room. This time he was the one to smell Bonnie all over Stefan and vice versa. Stefan picked up an apple and walked on the couch and sat beside Bonnie.

"He took that quite well." Stefan said with a smirk on his face. He had heard Damon mutter something like that to Bonnie when he was in Damon's position. Bonnie giggled and kissed his temple before taking another spoonful of cereal and stuffing it in her mouth.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Hey Bonnie you got Mystic Falls mail." Stefan announced loudly.

The young woman scrunched up her face it confusion. "What does it say?"

Stefan tore the envelope open and saw a beautiful card inside. Opening the card he read aloud.

"Dear Bonnie, Damon and Stefan, you all are invited to come witness the love between Jeremy Gilbert and Caroline Forbes bloom as they come together as man and woman on March 23rd 2013. Hope you can make it, we would love to see you there and share this beautiful day with us."

"Burn it." Bonnie said as she took a seat on the couch next to Damon. "You guys can go if you want but I'm not going anywhere near her wedding."

"Come on witch it'll be fun." Damon said nudging the woman. "We all know Jeremy forced Caroline to invite you so it'll piss her off if you're there and you can show Jeremy what he missed out on with two hot Italian studs on each of your arms."

Bonnie laughed.

"No thanks but if you need a date you got a hot Italian stud over there you can bring with you." Bonnie said pointing at Stefan.

"Well I'm not going to go if you don't." Stefan announced.

"Likewise."

"Then it's settled." Bonnie said she got up from the couch and took the card out of Stefan's hands. Stefan watched her say a quick chant before the card was burning in her very finger tips. "They can have a nice marriage without us."

* * *

Mon amour, je sais que tu m'aimes aussi  
Tu as besoin de moi, tu as besoin de...  
Tu ne peux vivre sans moi  
Et je mourrai sans toi, je tuerais pour toi

(*English Translation*  
My love, I know you love me too  
You need me, you need..  
You can not live without me  
And I'll die without you, I'd kill for you.)

Lately Damon's "business" trips were becoming more frequent by the day. He didn't tell anyone where he was going, what he was doing, or who he was meeting up with. All the blue eyed beauty said was that he'd be back before dinner... but he rarely was. Suspicion rose in Bonnie, sometimes she find herself wanting to follow him just to get a clue what he was up to. But she never did. She figured she'd give him his space and let him have his privacy, even if said privacy lead him into trouble's arms.

Damon walked into a dim bar, the smell of booze was intoxicating itself. The blue eyed man took a seat in the red bar stool and waited for his guest to come and join him. When shivers crawled up his back he knew that the person he was waiting for had arrived. The scruffy man smelled of leather, blood and whiskey. Damon turned in his chair to look at the one and only Klaus Michaelson.

"I thought I would never hear from you after I sent you that little message not to mess with me." Klaus said smoothly referring to the fact that he had killed Elena to get back at the Salvatores. Damon downed the shot of vodka he had ordered before he responded to the man.

"If you actually thought you scared me off then you sir are dumber than you look."

"Damon, Damon, Damon." Klaus shook his head at the man. "I am thousands of years older than you, I could crush your pretty little face into dust right now. So I suggest that you go back home before you start something you can't win."

"You killed Elena." Damon gritted out, he took Elena from them.

"Happily. I happily killed Elena and don't fool yourself into thinking I won't do the same with Bonnie."

Damon quickly got up from the bar stool so that he was hovering over Klaus. His cold blue eyes shot icy daggers at the English man. His blood was heated in his veins it took a lot not to punch the man square in the jaw. If Klaus laid one finger on Bonnie like he did Elena Damon would kill him without a doubt.

"Touch Bonnie and I swear I'll..."

"You'll what?" Klaus interrupted, the man rose from his seat so that he was face to face with Damon. When Damon didn't respond Klaus chuckled, he knew Damon was too cowardly to do anything.

"You and your brother are pathetic, falling in love for the same woman again." Klaus mocked "Tell you what instead of killing her I'll take her off your hands show her a bit of the world, my world."

Damon felt his rage build up and decided to act upon it, the man pulled a stake out of his jacket and tried to stake the man quickly but Klaus easily caught Damon's hand. The English man swiftly took the stake and plunged it deep inside of Damon just below his undead heart. Damon winced at the pain of the wood making contact with his flesh. His blue eyes scanned the room and he saw no one was paying attention to what was happening so he figured Klaus must have knew Damon was up to something and compelled each and every person at the bar.

"Dumb move Damon." Klaus pushed the stake deeper inside making Damon yell. "Don't mess around with me, you will never win."

"That's were you are wrong."

Damon's blue eyes looked at the person who spoke and lit up with joy. Klaus spun around to face whoever was speaking and the moment he did a white oak stake was plunged into his heart. Klaus looked wide eyed at Stefan and dropped to his knees, before he knew it his body was engulfed in flames. The flames quickly died out and all that was left were his ashes.

"That's for Elena, you bastard." Stefan said he spat on the dark ashes and reached over to help Damon. Damon looked thankfully at the man who was trying to pull the stake out of him.

"How did you know?" Damon uttered out.

"I found the stake, so I figured you were out for revenge against Klaus. Luckily I guessed where you were and you happened to be there."

"You're a saint, brother."

Stefan laughed. "I think I'm far from it."

Damon winced when Stefan pulled the stake out of him. Damon gave him a faint smile before slowly blacking out leaving Stefan to carry him to the car and drive him home.

* * *

_The boys, the girls, they all like carmen_  
_She gives them butterflies, bats her cartoon eyes_  
_She laughs like god, her mind's like a diamond_  
_Buy her tonight_  
_She's still shining_  
_Like lightning, white lightning_  
_Like lightning, white lightning...  
_

When Damon and Stefan came home Bonnie was waiting for them. Her heart had sunk when Stefan told her what Damon had been up to. What if something happened to him, what if Klaus really did kill him. That was a risk her heart wasn't willing to take. She couldn't take anymore deaths, that's one of the many reasons she left Mystic Falls. She was happy that Damon was okay but upset that he would do something so stupid as to take on Klaus. Which is why when he entered the house she slapped him hard across the face and gave him a comforting hug.

"I'm glad you're okay." She whispered up to him. "But you are a dumbass."

Damon hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head.

"I know." Was all he said before he released her and walked over to the fridge to get himself a blood bag.

Bonnie just stood where she was and watched Stefan and Damon take a seat on the couch and put in a movie as if nothing had happened. Although she knew Damon was fine she couldn't stop herself from thinking negative things. What if Damon and Stefan died tonight, what if Klaus' loyal hybrids decided to declare war on them, what if Stefan never found the stake. These thoughts flooded her mind and she couldn't take it anymore. She silently walked into her room and closed her door shut. Stefan ears perked up to the sounds of Bonnie's soft sobs. It broke his heart to hear her cry.

"She's crying."

Damon sighed. "I know."

* * *

_Darling, darling, doesn't have a problem_  
_Lying to herself cause her liquour's top shelf...  
_

Bonnie couldn't help it, she didn't want to cry but the minute reality came crashing down on her and sunk in she broke. She cried for Elena, she missed her best friend's final years because she was mad about something that seemed so pointless now. She ruined her relationship with Caroline so much so that she wasn't even going to attend her wedding, and that hurt. Ever since Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie were young girls they vowed to always be at each others weddings. Elena was supposed to be Bonnie's maid of honour, Caroline was supposed to be Elena's and Bonnie was supposed to be Caroline's. She wept for all the time she missed and the person she became when she was away. It wasn't like her to not care about anyone or anything. She cried for Damon and Stefan, she could have lost both of them tonight. She was breaking tonight, all her chips and cracks were exposed making her see the harsh reality of her life.

Suddenly there was a light knock on the door and not a second later Stefan and Damon were in her room. She quickly tried to wipe away her tears, she didn't want to cry in front of them. But with every tear she wiped away another fell taking it's place. The brothers walked over towards her bed and took a seat beside her. Damon pressed a kiss to her temple as Stefan softly brushed away her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"I'm so sorry for everything." Bonnie wept. "I'm sorry about being such a bitch to you guys and blaming you for everything that went wrong in Mystic Falls. I'm sorry about Elena I should have been there, I could of protected her."

"None of us could." Stefan whispered to her. "As much as we wanted to we couldn't. It was out of our hands."

"That still doesn't make up for me being a bitch."

"Everyone gets a little bitchy now and then." Damon replied.

"So you forgive me for all the horrible stuff I did?"

"Only if you forgive us for all the horrible stuff we put you through."

Bonnie smiled at the both of them, in an odd sort of way they completed her. She understood why it took Elena so long to decide who she wanted both were sweet, charming and simply good guys. Stefan pressed a kiss on her lips making her heart soar and Damon left trails of kisses all over her neck. The woman sighed she felt cleansed and happy. She ran her fingers in Damon's dark locks giving him attention as she deepened her kiss with Stefan. They were all like statues beautiful beings made of marble who looked lovely from a far with their perfectly chiseled features, with chips and cracks and them that were their imperfections. But together any flaws they had were overlooked, because none of them were perfect and truth be told none of them wanted to be.

The End.

* * *

An: Thank you so much for reading I hope you guys enjoyed it! Leave me a review and let me know what you thought! Can you guys believe that summer is basically over!? It went by so quickly! Well I hope you all enjoyed it I know I sure did. Also I can't wait til VD comes back on! My friend told me that it doesn't come back until October this year but I don't know if that's true or not :$ Hopefully not. But I'm excited to know what's going to happen next in Mystic Falls :D Anywho thanks again for reading. It is much appreciated! Let me know what you thought God bless and have a great week! (: ++ Song used is "Carmen" by Lana Del Rey for those who are wondering.

-Vamp213 (L)


End file.
